Shingo 10
by mdizzle
Summary: Sailor MoonBen 10 fusion staring Shingo: Shingo tells Usagi just how betrayed he feels leaving her with a lot of guilt.Sick of being pushed into the background everytime a certain sister's daughter shows up, Shingo ends up going on a alien summer trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingo 10:**

Okay people, I couldn't help but notice that every time Mini-Moon shows up that Shingo kind of gets pushed into the background, or at least that's how it seems anyways. I'm not really a Sailor Moon expert; so anyways I thought maybe Usagi should get a piece of mind from Shingo about that. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Shingo was in the hall when he saw his big sister Usagi run down the hall.

"Hey uh Usagi? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Shingo.

Shingo had needed to talk to Usagi about a few things, a few **important** things. He had been trying to talk to her all week but she would just brush him off to go meet with her friends. At first he was mad at her but he continuously reminded himself that she was his sister and would always be there for him.

So he decided to give her one last shot, if she wouldn't listen to him after that…well there was always the second option available.

"Sorry Shingo, I'm meeting ChibiUsa in the park and I'm already late!" said Usagi.

She left the house leaving her little brother stunned.

"She didn't even look at me." Said Shingo sadly.

Shingo remained silent for a moment or two until a look of determination crossed his face. He had enough of his neglectful sister and he wasn't going to sit around and take it anymore!

"That was the last straw Usagi!" said Shingo.

Shingo stomped down the hall and into his parents' bedroom where he found them each reading a book in bed. They tended to do this in the morning, it was sort of their way of waking up.

"Mom! Dad!" said Shingo.

They put down their books and looked up at their son.

"I've decided to take Grandpa up on his offer!" said Shingo.

His parents smiled at him, it was a great opportunity for Shingo to have a summer he would never forget. He and his Grandpa Max would take a trip all across Japan in an RV.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day…

Shingo had been avoiding Usagi all day. He was still pretty dang pissed at her but there wasn't much he could do about it. It was the last day of school so he couldn't stay mad too long.

He had just got out of class and saw a couple of bullies picking on a nerd. Shingo never liked it and today he must have been feeling reckless because for the first time he decided to do something about it.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" shouted Shingo.

"Butt out, this doesn't concern you dweeb!" said bully #1.

"I said leave him alone!" shouted Shingo.

The two bullies looked at each other and then at Shingo.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make us?" asked bully #2.

Shingo let out a wordless battle cry as he charged towards the two bullies.

Five minutes later he and the nerd were hanging by their underwear on two separate branches.

"Next time you want to help, don't!" said the nerd.

"Oh shut it! You may find this hard to believe but I've had a worse week than you!" said Shingo.

Eventually the nerd's elastic broke and he was sent to the ground. This left Shingo alone…by himself…hanging in mid air…for an hour.

Shingo was about to give up until he saw his sister walking towards him.

"Great! Why her? Why couldn't it have been Ami? Or Rei? I would have settled for Rei! Heck, I would have even settled for one of the stupid talking cats!" complained Shingo.

Usagi got him down and gave him a once over to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly.

"Shingo are you alright?" asked Usagi.

Shingo roughly turned away from her.

"Oh what do you care Usagi? Or should I say **Sailor Moon**?" asked Shingo.

Usagi gasped.

"Wh-what did you call me?" asked Usagi.

Shingo turned to her with a glare.

"That's right Usagi I know! And I also know about your stupid little daughter too!" exclaimed Shingo.

"B-but how?" asked Usagi.

"I'm not stupid you know! Even I can put two and two together! You two act way too alike for it to be a coincidence!" shouted Shingo.

Shingo then went from mad to sad in an instant. He seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I also know that I don't have a place in your Silver Neo whatever, that me and the folks probably won't live long enough to see it, but that's not what gets me!" said Shingo.

Then the flood gates opened.

"But what really gets me is how you treat me whenever that pink haired little brat comes here. Every time she shows up I get pushed into the background! Whenever she's there you treat me like I don't even exist!" cried Shingo.

"Th-that's not true!" exclaimed Usagi.

She wasn't aware of it at the time but her eyes were watering at a rate that would soon rival Shingo's.

"It is so and you know it! Well I'm sick of it! I've agreed to go with Grandpa Max on his summer camping trip! You've excluded me from your life and now I'm excluding you from mine!" cried Shingo.

Before Usagi could say another word Shingo ran off to find someplace to dry his tears. When you're a ten year old boy crying is considered a weakness and worth over a week of teasing and tormenting.

Usagi sat on the cold hard ground thinking about everything Shingo had said to her. His words hurt and yet at the same time she knew that he was right. She had been ignoring him as of late, and whenever ChibiUsa would show it did seem like she almost forgot about him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gates of Time…

Sailor Pluto sighed as she watched the events of the day.

"Oh Shingo, if you only knew how wrong you were. But I will say this about you, Vilgrax better not underestimate you. It just might be the last thing he does." Said Sailor Pluto.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back on Earth…

Shingo came out of the bushes now that he had fully dried his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been crying and refused to come out until he hadn't looked like he was doing it at all.

BEEP! BEEP!

Shingo looked up to see his Grandpa Max in the RV waving to him.

"Come on Shingo let's go! It's time to hit the road!" called Grandpa Max.

For the first time in a week Shingo smiled and climbed into the RV.

Once inside his jaw dropped at what he saw. It was his stupid cousin Gwen.

"What's she doing here? I thought this was just supposed to be us guys!" exclaimed Shingo.

"Hey dweeb, this wasn't my idea alright? Apparently SOMEONE got my mom to think that this camping trip would be a good experience for me." Said Gwen.

Shingo groaned loudly. This was just terrific, another stupid girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but for once I don't care. This time I'm going for quality over quantity. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"Shingo, would you like to say goodbye to your sister before we leave?" asked Grandpa Max.

Shingo glared at the floor for a second.

"I don't have anything left to say to that meatball head." Said Shingo.

Grandpa Max merely shrugged while Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Grandpa Max started to turn on the engine of the RV.

"Shingo you dork, cousin Usagi is really cool so don't call her that!" said Gwen.

Shingo glared at his cousin for a second.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Said Shingo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Usagi had called a meeting of the scouts. Usagi was holding a pillow for comfort.

"So he knew? Do you know for how long?" asked Ami.

"No. I don't even think he knows the whole story. Just that we've been lying to him. He has some grasp of what the future holds but doesn't know everything." Said Usagi.

"Do you think he would tell anyone?" asked Minako.

"Minako!" shouted Rei.

"What? I know all of you were thinking the same thing!" said Minako.

"She has a point you know. If he's figured out Usagi's secret he's probably figured out the rest of ours too." Said Matoko.

"This is very serious situation. He could tell the world about us." Said Luna.

"And then we'd all be in some real trouble." Said Artemis.

Usagi held the pillow tighter.

"He won't tell. I know that he's mad at me and that he doesn't want to speak to me but he knows what's important. But that's not what I'm worried about, you guys… you should have seen the look he gave me!" said Usagi.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about him so much." Said a voice.

Usagi turned around and nearly toppled over at the sight of Setsuna sipping tea.

"You got to stop scaring us like that!" said Usagi.

"And what do you mean we shouldn't worry? The whole world just might be on the verge of discovering our secret!" said Minako.

"Not so much. Shingo isn't just going to go the press about you guys. It's like Usagi said, he knows what is important. None of you realize this but the boy is growing up." Said Setsuna.

She then laid a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"He'll come around, you'll see." Said Setsuna.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shingo was playing with a gameboy on the ground. Earlier that day their Grandpa tried to feed them a bowl of worms. Luckily he and Gwen had enough snacks between the two of them to last them for a little while.

It was nighttime now and they had already started a campfire.

Grandpa Max came out of the RV with a bag of marshmallows.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows and tell scary stories by the fire?" asked Grandpa Max.

Normally this would seem like a lot of fun to Shingo. He loved marshmallows and he loved hearing scary stories, he even knew a couple himself. However, with the mood he was in at the moment he would probably just come up with something like 'And then the monster ate the stupid little meatball head. The end.'

"Not right now, Grandpa. I think I need to go for a walk." Said Shingo.

Shingo got up and started to stroll through the woods. He wasn't exactly sure how far he had gone but he knew it was a good distance away from the campsite.

"Stupid Usagi, not only does she push me into the background but she also makes those dumb ass poses and say those stupid lines. A hero isn't supposed to do that, if I was a hero I would certainly do things different than what she's doing." Said Shingo.

It was at this moment that Shingo saw what looked to be most likely a comet soaring over head.

"Whoa!" said Shingo.

It crash landed a small distance away.

"I got to check this out!" said Shingo.

Shingo went to the where the presumed comet had landed. Only what Shingo found wasn't a comet but a metal spherical object.

"What the heck is that?" asked Shingo.

Shingo walked over to it only for it to open up. Inside he saw…

"A watch? Cool!" said Shingo.

Shingo reached down to grab the watch when all of a sudden it sprang to life and latched itself onto his wrist.

Shingo yelped in surprise. He waved his arm frantically in an attempt to get the device off but it was to no avail.

So Shingo decided to try and pull the watch off…that turned out to be like trying to pull off his own arm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in space…

The mighty Vilgrax, the alien who many would cower before, had been blown up in an attempt to keep the omnitrix out of his clutches.

And to make it worse that stupid Sailor Pluto had shown up. She had given him a warning to stay away from Earth or someone who wasn't the sailor scouts would defeat him.

But what really pissed him off was when she said "Oh by the way, you're about to be blown up."

After that all he saw was an explosion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shingo was now roaming the woods trying to figure out how to get the stupid watch off him. Shingo picked up a stick and tried to use it as a lever. The stick broke in two.

"Arg! Why won't you come off?" demanded Shingo.

Maybe there was a button or something he could press to get it off.

Shingo started to mess around with it when all of a sudden the center popped up. Inside was a picture of…well Shingo wasn't exactly sure what it was a picture of. But what he did know was that at the moment it was very…

"Cool!" shouted Shingo.

He slammed down his hand on the center pushing it in like a button


	3. Chapter 3

Well at least I have a few loyal readers reading this story. I don't own Sailor Moon (thank God), or Ben 10, or anything else. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Shingo wasn't exactly sure what just happened. He had transformed into some type of fire monster thing. He still had two arms and two legs but he looked like he was made of lava or something. The same symbol that was on the watch was now on his chest. It was then that a very important realization sunk in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Shingo.

Shingo started running around in a circle screaming his head off that he was on fire.

Shingo stopped running and screaming when a second realization sunk in.

"Wait…I'm on fire…and it doesn't hurt." Said Shingo.

Shingo clenched his now fiery fist.

"Something tells me this is going to be fun. And more importantly…"

Shingo looked up into the starry sky and began to shout "I can transform without getting naked! Eat THAT you stupid girls!"

Well now that he had gotten that out of his system it was time to see what his transformed self could really do.

Shingo was amazed to find that he could throw a fireball.

"I could get used to this." Said Shingo.

Shingo started throwing fireballs everywhere. Breaking branches, seeing what he could really do and just basically having a ball. However, his fun soon changed into danger as he accidentally started a fire on a small branch.

"No! No! No! Stop!" said Shingo.

But it was too late, the fire was already spreading.

"Oh! This is so not good!" said Shingo.

Shingo desperately tried to stop the fire but he would soon find out that it was to no avail.

Shingo started to stomp on a branch that was on fire but for some reason it wasn't going out. But what really surprised Shingo was that the same fire he was stomping on actually got bigger instead of smaller.

While Shingo was stomping on the enflamed branch his entire surroundings were on fire.

Unbeknownst to Shingo, Gwen was right behind him trying to put out as much flames as she could with a fire extinguisher.

However, she got so carried away she tried to put out Shingo's flaming head.

"Ah! Hey! Watch it!" said Shingo.

Gwen seemed to stare at the new Shingo for a moment. Shingo started to wonder if there was something wrong with her until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Gwen.

Gwen proceeded to continuously hit Shingo with the fire extinguisher until he fell to the ground. Gwen pointed the nozzle of the extinguisher as if it were a gun.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down!" said Gwen.

Shingo raised his hand toward Gwen's shoe and it caught on fire.

Gwen shriek and desperately tried to put out her shoe causing a laugh out of Shingo.

Once her shoe was successfully put out she started to stomp over to Shingo.

"Alright, now you're going to get it!" said Gwen.

Shingo started to pick himself up.

"Don't even think about it freak!" said Shingo.

"What the…? Shingo?" asked Gwen.

"You got it." Said Shingo.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwen.

"Well you see first I was walking in the woods when I saw this meteor thing crash land, except it wasn't a meteor it was this cool watch thingy. It latched onto my arm and the next thing I know I was on fire but it didn't hurt." Said Shingo quickly.

Before Gwen could say anything their other family member managed to make the scene.

"Gwen! I…"

But their Grandfather instantly stopped once he saw Shingo.

"Grandpa! It's me, Shingo!" said Shingo.

"Shingo? What happened?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Well you see first I was walking in the woods when I saw this meteor thing crash land, except it wasn't a meteor it was this cool watch thingy. It latched onto my arm and the next thing I know I was on fire but it didn't hurt." Said Shingo.

"Well right now we need to try and fix this fire. Shingo can you start a backfire, another fire to snuff out the first one?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Making fires? Now that I can do!" said Shingo.

Shingo ran to a part of the forest that hadn't caught fire yet and got to work. Pretty soon he started another fire and it was just like Grandpa Max said, the two cancelled each other out.

Soon, the three were gathered around a camp fire which was started by Shingo.

Gwen handed Shingo a marshmallow. The instant it touched his hand it burned up, and yet Shingo couldn't think that he would like them better that way when he was like this.

"So what are you? Some type of demon?" asked Gwen.

"He's an alien." Said Grandpa Max.

Shingo and Gwen stared at Grandpa Max for a second.

"Well if he was a demon the Sailor Scouts would have showed up by now." Said Grandpa Max.

Shingo scowled when he brought up the Sailor Scouts but dismissed it as a old problem sunk back in. How the heck would he change back?

"What am I going to do Grandpa? I don't want to stay this way forever! How am I supposed to pitch in little league when I could incinerate the ball?" asked Shingo.

The symbol on Shingo's chest started to blink red along with a dying beeping sound.

**BEEP BEEP** BEEP beep

In a red flash of light Shingo had transformed backed to normal.

"Yes! And what's more I don't lose my clothes when transforming!" said Shingo.

Grandpa Max and Gwen gave him questionable looks.

"Uh…" stammered Shingo.

"Well at least you're back to normal." Said Grandpa Max.

"Personally I think it was an improvement on how you usually look." Said Gwen.

Shingo stuck his tongue out at Gwen.

The lights suddenly go out.

"Oh great! What happened now?" asked Mdizzle.

"I think I broke the generators!" shouted Mikey.

"WHAT? How did you do that?" demanded Mdizzle.

"I think I got pizza in it." Said Mikey.

I then start to run towards Mikey and a chase soon begins.

"MIKEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Mdizzle.

"Oh now don't say that boss!" said Mikey.

"THESE PEOPLE WANTED A LONGER CHAPTER AND YOU JUST RUINED IT FOR THEM!" shouted Mdizzle.


End file.
